Thomas
Ash The Pokemon Trainer & Friends is a LOTM parody of Thomas & Friends using characters from japanese kids shows. Parody clips will be released soon onto LOTM wiki by Er202506. As of October 2018, a total of 538 episodes would have been aired if it was finished. Cast This list is HUGE. You have been warned. * Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Thomas * Tyson Granger (from Beyblade) as Edward * Yuya Sakaki (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Henry * Marcus Damon (from Digimon: Data Squad) as Gordon * Guren Nash (from Tenkai Knights) as James * Ritchie (from A Friend In Deed) as Percy * Kaito Tatsuno (from Dinozaurs) as Toby * Sonic The Hedgehog (from Sonic X) as Bertie * Kimba The White Lion (from Kimba The White Lion) as Terence * Jenny and Jewels (from Bakugan) as Annie and Clarabel * Binka (from Shinzo) as Henrietta * Beedrill as Troublesome Trucks * Arcanine as Coaches * Yugi Moto (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller in UK) * Tea Gardener (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Dowager Hatt * Melinda Glynn (from Wedding Peach) as Lady Hatt * Tony and Sara Goodman (from Flint The Time Detective) as Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Miss Yvette Woodgrove (from Pretty Cure) as Mrs. Kyndley * Gingka Hagane (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Duck * Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryuin (from Beyblade: Shogun Steel) as Donald and Douglas * Rex Raptor And Weevil Underwood (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Bill and Ben * James (from Pokemon) as Diesel * Heather Hogwarsh (from Super Pig) as Daisy (Heather and Daisy are both mean and snobby) * Master Splinter (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as BoCo * Falkner (from Fighting Flyer With Fire) as Harold * Flint Hammerhead (from Flint The Time Detective) as Trevor * Spike Bourne (from Beyblade Shogun Steel) as The Spiteful Break Van * Jenaro (from Hi Ho Silver Away) as Jem Cole * Mr. Stewart (from Sonic X) as The Vicar of Wellsworth * Alicia Parker (from The Red Ribbon) as Mavis * Kyoya Tategami (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Oliver * Kenta Yumiya (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Toad * Ryuga (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Bulgy * Tai Kamiya (from Digimon) as Stepney * Dr. Akihiro Kurata (from Digimon: Data Squad) as Class 40 * Mikey (from The Battling Eevee Brothers) as Skarloey * Timmy (from The Purr-fect Hero) as Rheneas * Keegan (from The Stolen Stones) as Sir Handel * Malachi (from Carrying On) as Peter Sam * Oliver (from The Mystery Is History) as Rusty * Koji (from Good 'Quil Hunting) as Duncan * Jack Pollockson (from The Art of Pokemon) as Duke * Goneff (from The Wayward Wobbuffet) as Smudger * Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as George * Penny Round (from Super Pig) as Caroline * Escargoon (from Kirby! Right Back At Ya) as Bulstrode * Gotsumon (from Digimon) as Scruffey * Miss Dorothy Cooper (from The Riding Hood Warrior) as The Refreshment Lady * Rena Parker (from The Red Ribbon) as Nancy * Dr. Eugene Aki (from Medabots) as Tom Tipper * King Dedede (from Kirby! Right Back At Ya) as Cranky * Tsuyoshi, Tetsuya and Hisashi (from Wobbu-Palooza) as The Three Lorries * Hudson Horstachio (from Viva Pinata) as Butch * Kaiser Gray (from Beywarriors Beyraiderz) as Derek * Yas And Kas (from Pokemon) as 'Arry and Bert * Zachary Evans (from Wings N Things) as Bertram * Harriet Sanders (from Mermaid Melody) as Old Slowcoach * A Fearow as Tiger Moth * A Cloyster as Thumper * Lindsay Thorndyke (from Sonic X) as Dowager Hatt * Cranky Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) as Old Bailey * Cynthia Mason (from Goldfish Warning!) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * Doji (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Diesel 10 * Decoe and Bocoe (from Sonic X) as Splatter and Dodge * Rebecca Norman (from The Idol Star) as Lady * Monkey D. Luffy (from One Piece) as Salty * Goku (from Dragon Ball Z) as Harvey * Marina Burton (from The Riding Hood Warrior) as Elizabeth (Marina and Elizabeth are both bossy) * Thatcher (from A Different Kind of Misty) as Jack * Maxx (from Maxxed Out) as Alfie * Rico (from A Poached Ego) and Brodie (from Unfair Weather Friends) as Max and Monty * Kyle Hamm (from Pasta La Vista) as Oliver * Chaz (from All Things Bright and Beautifly) as Byron * Natalie (from The Lotad Lowdown) as Isabella * Vito Winstrate (from Candid Camerupt) as Kelly * Elijah (from Lights, Camerupt, Action) as Ned * Marius (from The Spheal of Approval) as Buster * Jump (from Saved By The Beldum) as Patrick * Keenan (from All That Glitters Is Not Golden) as Nelson * Serena (from Judgment Day) as Miss Jenny * Jimmy (from Judgment Day) as The Foreman * Mr. Fowley Fastback (from Super Pig) as Cyril The Fogman * Ethan (from Get Along, Little Pokemon) as Farmer McColl * Miss Patricia Haruna (from Sailor Moon) as Alicia Botti * Mr. Tanaka (from Sonic X) as The Headmaster * Sakura Avalon (from Cardcaptors) as Emily * Miles Tails Prower (from Sonic X) as Fergus * Yoh Asakura (from Shaman King) as Arthur * Rick Wheeler (from F-Zero GP Legend) as Spencer * Donatello (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Murdoch * Grant and Viola (from Pokemon: The Series XY) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Maya Aida (from Glitter Force Doki Doki) as Molly * Kid Muscle (from Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy) as Neville * Damian (from Charmander The Stray Pokemon) as Dennis * Forrest and Forrester (from All In A Day's Wurmple) as Mighty Mac * Brawly (from Brave The Wave) as Proteus * Joey Wheeler (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Mr. Percival * Harper McCormick (from Wedding Peach) as Mrs. Percival * Macy (from Love, Pokemon Style) as Rosie * Morrison (from Less Is Morrison) as Freddie * Wilbur (from Fly Me To The Moon) as Jeremy * Chuck (from Machoke, Machoke Man) as Rocky * Dan Kuso (from Bakugan) as Whiff * Sammy Tsukino (from Sailor Moon) as Billy * Hookbill The Koopa (from Tetris Attack) as Hector * Yai Ayano (from Mega Man: NT Warrior) as Madge * Nate Adams (from Yo-Kai Watch) as Stanley * Terry Kenyon (from Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy) as Hank * Kassie Carlen (from Super Pig) as Flora * Noland (from Numero Uno, Articuno and The Symbol Life) as Colin * Ryu (from Street Fighter Alpha: The Series) as Hiro * Gordon (from Absol-ute Disaster) as Victor * Nicky (from Absol-ute Disaster) as Kevin * Gao Mikaido (from Future Card Buddyfight) as Charlie * Chili and Cress (from Pokemon Black and White) as Bash and Dash * Cilan (from Pokemon Black and White) as Ferdinand * J.P. Shibayama (from Digimon: Frontier) as Captain * Marucho Marukura (from Bakugan) as Scruff * Floria Roberts (from Wedding Peach) as Belle * Flint (from Pokemon) as Flynn * Dino Fishman and Principal Mite (from Flint The Time Detective) as Den and Dart * Alex Davis (from Power Play) as Norman * Nelson (from Entei At Your Own Risk) as Paxton * Rai (from Tai Chi Chasers) as Stafford * Sam Speed (from Sonic X) as Winston * Joe (from The School of Hard Knocks) as Luke * Emily (from Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon?) as Millie * Valt Aoi (from Beyblade Burst) as Stephen * Leonardo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Connor * Bloom (from Winx Club) as Caitlin * Gourry Gabriev (from The Slayers) as Porter * Chancellor Sheppard (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Sir Robert Norramby * Toxsa Dalton (from Tenkai Knights) as Timothy * Kara Perkins (from Mermaid Melody) as Marion * Chopper (from The Bridge Bike Gang) as Sidney * Rio (from Shaman King) as Reg * Clemont (from Pokemon: The Series XY) as Gator * Piccolo (from Dragon Ball Z) as Samson * Tsubasa Otori (from Beyblade Metal Fusion) as Glynn * Mina Aino (from Sailor Moon) and Joe Kido (from Digimon) as Judy and Jerome * Throttle (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Rex * Modo (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Mike * Vinnie (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Bert * Sora Perse (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Philip * Genki Sakura (from Monster Rancher) as Ryan * Tuff (from Kirby! Right Back At Ya) as Skiff * Dr. Tenma (from Astro Boy) as Fergus Duncan * Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon) as Hugo * Mr. Marvin Redford (from The Red Ribbon) as Bradford * Karin Junlei (from Medabots) as Lexi * Tommy Himi (from Digimon Frontier) as Theo * Rex Owen (from Dinosaur King) as Hurricane * Ken Masters (from Street Fighter Alpha: The Series) as Merlin * Corina Bucksworth (from Mew Mew Power) as Frankie * Yusei Fudo (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) as Beresford * Shauna (from Pokemon) as Hannah * Cassidy (from Pokemon) as Carly * Don George (from Pokemon) as Big Mickey * Yuga Mikado (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Ace * Thomas H. Norstein (from Digimon Data Squad) as The Flying Scotsman * Pokemon School Students as the International Rally Cars * Mallow (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Nia * Kiawe (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Kwaku * Poncho (from The Underground Round Up) as Beau * Gong Strong (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) as Yong Bao * Celina (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) as Hong Mei * Sarah and Harper (from Pokemon) as An An & Lin Yong * Lillie (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Rebecca * Kolter (from Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS) as Shane * Ranma Kakogawa (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Dexter * Lana (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Ashima * Professor Burnet (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Tamika * Ion Nanana (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Noor Jehan * Tate and Liza (from It's Still Rocket Roll To Me) as Aubrey and Aiden * Masato Rikuo (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Rajiv * Winona (from Who's Flying Now?) as Isla * Riley (from Steeling Peace Of Mind! and Saving The World From Ruins!) as Shankhar * Kuguru Uki (from Future Card Buddyfight) as Charubala Production Companies * 4kids Entertainment * Gullane * Nitrogen Studios * Arc Productions * Toei Animation * Jam-Filled Entertainment * HiT Entertainment * Bushiroad * Mattel Creations Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Er202506 Category:Parody/Homage